The Peridot Files
by nikkiru-san
Summary: "Steven has suggested I use this primitive recording device as a 'diary.' Garnet agreed. I dislike discussing my personal thoughts of rebel life on a device with no security but..."
1. Chapter 1

Log Date 7-15-3

"It is hard to understand who I am now, other than a traitorous clod. I found my files. Despite my newfound ability to think on my own-" a choked sob is heard, and the once collected talking is resorted to a panicked shout- "How do I know this was not just programmed in me?! Perhaps I stayed in the ground too long! I- I cannot comprehend these emotions what-" a door opens, and the heavy footsteps of Garnet slowly get louder. "Peridot, I'm coming in." The calm, collected voice makes the short, erratic breaths slow down somewhat.

Log Date 7-15-4

"Steven has suggested I keep a-" a pregnant pause, " _diary_ using this primitive recording device. He claims it will help me 'think about things and learn to adjust to my situation.' I am not quite sure what he meant, but Garnet said it would be 'good for me.' Despite this, I dislike the idea of pouring out my private thoughts onto a device with no security. However, I am unable to sleep and thus locked myself in the bathroom." A tired sigh. "It is probable that Yellow Diamond believes me to be dead. I still cannot help but worry about my current situation." A few sniffles. A teary voice follows. "I was programmed specifically for Yellow Diamond. I know full well that this will be a difficult transition, but-" a sob. "It still hurts t-to think about her. And, what she said to me. 'Which Peridot?'" A sob. "I can't believe I led myself to believe I was important. I'm just- just a Peridot." Broken voice. A clattering sound. "STEVEN! How did you get in here?" A new voice. "You didn't lock the door right." A yawn. "Peridot, you're the only peridot I know, and as far as I'm concerned the only one worth knowing." another yawn. "G'night Peridot." A click as the door closes. "Steven is...perhaps the only friend I have ever had. Huh. Friend. What a strange and earth-like term. Perhaps I have been here for too long."

Log Date 7-15-5

"Today we are going to fight a corrupt gem. Yellow Diamond always said they were made by the Rebellion...but it appears nothing she says is true." sniff. "Anyways, it should be interesting."

Log Date 7-15-5b

"How can such a thing happen to a gem?! It was horrifying. At first there was a glow, and the form of a female gem I have never seen before and-" sigh. "It turned into a 'hideous scorpion creature' in Steven's words. I- would Yellow Diamond really do such a thing?" sobs. "Peridot I'm coming in." Garnet.

Log Date 7-15-6

"The Gems have decided to give me a break from missions for a while. I still need to learn to summon my real weapon anyways. So Steven is her with me- **HI! IM STEVEN!** Steven this is a primitive recording device. No one is listening. Do not shout in my ear OR I'LL KILL YOU" a clattering sound. jumbling sounds a fight presumably occurs. " I have returned. Steven has been left utterly defeated- **you slapped meeee-** and I am victorious. Uh...oh, yes! SUCK IT STEVEN! Did I say it right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Log Date 7-15-7

"I am still not allowed on missions. I have been working on the drill. The plan remains the same, drill into the bottom of the Earth and destroy the cluster." Voice lowers to a whisper, "I am frightened. The fusion Malachite still resides underneath the ocean. Steven has been getting 'dreams.' I asked him what dreams were and he said you have to 'sleep.' I am unfamiliar with this term as he left the room before I could ask. Stupid, primitive half-human."

Log Date 7-15-8

"Garnet took me on a mission. We went to the local Kindergarten. Upon seeing the forced fusion experiments, she froze. I was forced to save her. The experiments are still emerging early. One had four gem shards. Garnet told me this was punishment for the rebellion-" sniffle, "that they were all crystal gems. Will this happen to me?! I'm public enemy number one!"

Log Date 7-15-9

"Pearl has suggested I take a break. This time, Amethyst is here with me- **Wassup losers!** \- Amethyst this is a primitive recording device, no one can hear this! **What are you gonna do about it, slap me?** " A slapping sound, " **Ouch! You slapped me!** You told me to! **Ohohoho watch out P-dot!** " A clattering sound as the recorder drops. Two pairs of feet running around. "Amethyst has defeated me. I was not strong enough- **YOU KNOW IT!** "

Log Date 7-16-1

"The Pearl, I will grudgingly admit, does have skill in sword fighting. As I do not know how to summon a weapon, Garnet suggested I learn to fight with Pearl. I trip often. What a disgrace I must be to Yellow Diamond, a gem tripping over their own gravity connec- hmm hmm feet! Granted, I am still getting used to moving without my limb enhancers."

Log Date 7-16-2

"The Gems believe they have located the fusion Malachite. In order to prepare, they have been practicing fusing into 'Alexandrite.' I feel useless, like Steven."


	3. Chapter 3 short chapter

Log Date 2-16-8

"Today Steven introduced me to the concept of...'eating.'" Shuffling sound, "He told me to put the food in my mouth, and swallow. I then had to go through the unpleasant process of shape-shifting a... 'digestive system.' However...I will admit...those 'donuts' as he called them...were scruptious."

Log Date 2-16-9

"A group of robanoids were sent to the warps today. It seems I've been...replaced. It is painful to think about Homeworld...but it is getting easier. Soon enough I will laugh at their anguish without beginning to cry!" Sniffle, "Just not now."

Log Date 2-17-1

"The weakness shown yesterday is unacceptable. I will proceed to ask Ste-no, Garnet to delete the recording, or I may be forced to crush this. Regardless, I am sure this primitive devise will fall to the combined power of Garnet and myself. No need to worry. It's not as if the Gems listen to this!" Laughing. Recorder is dropped. Garnet takes the recorder.

"Peridot has...a lot to learn about Earth, and herself. Until she can truly let go of the life she made in Homeworld, we cannot permit her to go on dangerous missions. Peridot! I deleted it! _I didn't. She'll need it later when she's grown._ "

Log Date 2-17-2

"I have attempted fusion with Garnet once again. Our gems glowed, and as we were...merging...I pulled away. I am not ready to reveal my thought, nor share my precious body."


	4. Chapter 4

2-17-3

"Steven has woken my up, blabbering nonsensical things...though I did catch the word 'Malachite.' I have never heard of a 'Malachite', but given the root compounds of the word I can only assume this is another gem. He appeared worried, his body showed every indication that he was afraid; body sweat, tremors. I called for Pearl immediately. She said it was not a fever." The sounds of shuffling as another person enters the room. "Steven! What are you doing here?" " _Why are you doing this at 3 in the morning?_ " Peridot chuckles nervously, "You see, Steven...I just wanted to..." A clatter as the recorder is dropped. A click as the door is shut. Steven is presumed gone.

2-17-4

"Work on the drill is long and tedious. I suspect the gems are just beginning to understand the true danger of the Cluster. I suppose even I did not realize the full aspects of the Cluster until I saw the forced fusion experiments," Peridot's voice cracks. "Those were four, five shards maximum. This thing...it's millions of them." She squeaks nervously. "I...am starting to worry that we will not succeed this mission." Sniffles. "But it will be okay. Yes. The drill will now have three heads instead of one."

2-20-3a

"A 'car' is a road vehicle, typically with four wheels, powered by an internal combustion engine and able to carry a small number of people. I have looked inside of the engine. Our earlier spaceships had a similar structure. It appears humans are not only light years away from us...but years behind us as well!" Laughing.

2-20-3b

"Today I was introduced to the concept of driving a 'car.' I retract my earlier statement, while humans are still quite primitive, it appears they have occasional strokes of something... _sort of_ close to genius. As close as humans can be, I guess." Cough. "It was...an interesting experience to say the least. I quickly understood the concepts of driving. However, I may have gotten a bit... _carried away_ with the speed." Shuffles as Peridot repositions. "No matter. Minimal damage was made to both the car and the 'car wash'. Nothing I could not fix."

2-20-4

"Steven claims that the human who ran the 'car wash' from yesterday is his 'dad.' I recall hearing him say the word while the gems were still in pursuit for myself. I do not understand this concept of 'mom' and 'dad.' Apparently humans behave much like other animals and procreate. It is very disturbing. I do not wish to relive the experience of learning this. Ever."

2-20-5

"Amethyst wished to take me to an 'arcade.' This 'arcade' is apparently an indoor area containing coin-operated 'video games.' Video games are programs on screens. I had never played one. The first one was Road Rage, because apparently, " she begins to mimic Pearl's voice, "I am too dangerous to actually drive, so I should be happy crashing things virtually." Reverts to natural voice. "Perhaps she is still miffed about the car wash. These people are _so_ boring."


End file.
